Currently, controlling zooming and focus for a camera, included on a device such as a smart phone or tablet is relatively difficult, especially when one-handed control of the device is desired. Even when two hands are available, it is still often difficult to hold the device in one hand and attempt to provide input to zoom or focus with the other hand.